


Let Me Take Care of You

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Mpreg, Pregnant Castiel, cas is stubborn, dean wants to protect cas, it's super cute, pregnant!cas, protective!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to keep his stubborn husband away from harm through his pregnancy. He can't say it. So he shows it, instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during class and I'm posting this now too lmao ;o

Dean knows Cas is a hard-worker. That he doesn't give up and that he's able to do everything on his own.   
But maybe it's just the manly part of him that wants to help Cas with as many things as possible.   
Especially when he's pregnant.  
Dean's in the garage, working on the Impala, wiping down the seats when he hears a loud crash.   
Immediately, he drops the rag and rushes back into the house. His heart thuds with worry, "Cas?" He calls loudly, running into their bedroom. Cas isn't there, so Dean tries the nursery, the room at the end of the hall that he hadn't finished painting and setting up.   
Sure enough, Castiel is there, frowning down at a mess of loose parts.   
Dean sighs in relief, "what happened, are you hurt?" He walks closer, looking at Cas expectantly.   
"It's fine, Dean. I was just working on putting the changing table together." Cas looks a little annoyed that Dean ran all the way here, and rolls his eyes a bit.   
Immediately, Dean's one hand goes to Cas' stomach. He's showing already, but not by much. Just a small bump, unable to show when Cas puts on a giant shirt.   
"I know, baby, I know. Just, take a seat, yeah?" He mutters, worried. He can't help it.   
Cas is, Cas is fragile. And Dean knows it. Of course he'll never tell Cas, because Castiel likes to think of himself as Dean's protector.   
But Dean doesn't say anything, just lays low on the sidelines, letting Cas do his thing.  
But now that Cas is pregnant, he just won't understand. That he needs to be careful, and that normal things like painting the room or even putting together a change table can strain him. After all, he isn't just caring for himself, but for their child too.  
So Dean grabs Cas' hand, "Cas, man, I need you to go sit, okay? I'll be finished with the car in about ten minutes and I'll come put the table together, okay?" Dean's worry doesn't seem to affect Cas. In fact, it seems to be a one way thing.  
Cas just sighs loudly and shakes his head.   
"Dean, I'm pregnant not disabled." He states with a slight frown.  
Dean doesn't know how to explain. He just can't put the amount of worry and concern he has for Cas and their child. So he takes Cas' hand and leads him into their room.   
There's full length mirror by their closet, and Dean takes Cas until they're standing facing each other in front of it.   
"You see this?" Dean asks, lifting Castiel's shirt to reveal the small protruding bump.   
Cas nods slowly, and Dean puts one hand over his stomach.   
"This, this is our child, Cas," he says quietly, taking Cas' hand and putting it on his stomach.  
He gestures to the mirror, and Cas looks over.   
It's Dean, standing and in front of him, it's Cas. Cas' stomach is a small bump that stands out between them.   
Dean crooks his finger under Cas' chin and looks at him with eyes unable to hide his concern.   
"I know, I get it, Cas. I mean, I'm not the one carrying our child, but Cas, he or she are in there. Inside you. And if, if you don't take care of your body, if you don't let me help you, how are we going to be able to make sure our baby is healthy and happy?" Dean sinks to his knees, looking up at Cas and not breaking eye contact.  
He kisses the skin on the side of Cas' belly button, nuzzling the soft flesh.   
"Please, Cas, you gotta be careful." He murmurs, fingers rubbing the sharp juts of Cas' hipbones and peppering soft kisses over his stomach.   
"You don't have to do it for me, do it for our baby." Dean sighs, and then slowly stands up.   
He lets Cas' shirt fall back, covering the proud bump.   
Cas is sniffing, fingers lacing with Dean's.   
It's silent until Cas leans forward, kissing Dean's mouth. Dean's hands immediately grab a hold of Cas' jaw, thumb rubbing over the cut of his jaw softly.   
They pull away and Cas nods quickly, "okay, Dean, okay. You can finish the table, and, and I'll go sit or whatever." Cas grins a bit and Dean's own mouth forms a smile mirroring Cas'.   
"Thanks, Cas." Dean mutters, capturing Cas' lips with his, tongue flicking over the seam of his lips.   
He runs one hand through Cas' thick hair, the other working to the small of his back and pulling Castiel close.   
There's a small sound from Cas, who's fingers play with the nape of Dean's neck, tongue sliding into Dean's heated mouth.   
They pull away a little, Cas nuzzling the crook of Dean's neck before Dean slips his hands into the back pockets of Cas' jeans and hoists him up, legs wrapped tightly around Dean's waist.   
Dean moves a little, staggering back and sitting Cas down on the desk by the wall.  
There's a breathless gasp from Cas as Dean pulls away, nipping at Castiel's jaw.  
"Dean," Cas murmurs, hands tugging sharply at Dean's hair.   
"I know baby, I know. I'm going to take of you." He breathes against Cas' ear, gently scraping his teeth against the sensitive spot under Castiel's ear.   
And that's exactly what he does.


End file.
